Truth or Dare : Love Trap
by Maritha El Sephira
Summary: Truth or Dare. Pasti nama permainan itu udah gak asing, kan? Tapi, kalian tau gak kalau permainan itu bisa sangat berguna? Ren dan Miwa akan membuktikan hal itu disini. Pair: KaixMisaki / REWRITED / Warning: AU – OOC – Typo / RnR?


Disclaimer : Cardfight! Vanguard © Akira Ito & Bushiroad

KaiSaki Fanfic : Truth or Dare : Love Trap © Maritha El Sephira

Pair : Toshiki Kai x Misaki Tokura

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Warning : AU – OOC – Typo (maybe)

Summary : Truth or Dare. Pasti nama permainan itu udah gak asing, kan? Tapi, kalian tau gak kalau permainan itu bisa sangat berguna? Ren dan Miwa akan membuktikan hal itu disini. Pair: KaixMisaki / REWRITED / Warning: AU – OOC – Typo / RnR?

— **HAPPY READING** —

* * *

"Ayolah Kai! Kami mohon" Miwa dan Ren memohon pada sosok pria berambut coklat di depan mereka.

Sosok—yang dipanggil Kai—itu hanya menghela nafas dan berkata, "untuk apa aku memainkan permainan bodoh seperti itu?"

"Ayolah! Ini akan menyenangkan!" Pria berambut pirang itu—Miwa—mengeluarkan cengirannya ke hadapan Kai.

"Iya! Ayolah!" Pria yang berambut merah—Ren—tampak setuju dengan Miwa.

Kai menghela nafas melihat tingkah konyol kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Oh, begitu. Aku tau sekarang" Miwa menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya. Kai hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau takut kan kalau rahasiamu terbongkar? Huu...dasar pecundang" Miwa menurunkan jempol kanannya. Dia berusaha memancing Kai untuk mengikuti permainannya ini. Permainan yang telah dikenal banyak orang. Truth or Dare.

Mendengar kata-kata Miwa itu, Kai menjadi terpancing. Dia benci jika dibilang pecundang.

"Baik. Aku ikut"

* * *

Hari ini, di kelas 3-3, guru yang seharusnya mengisi jam mata pelajaran saat itu sedang tak masuk. Hal itu tentu saja membuat murid-murid senang.

Di pojok belakang kelas, Kai sedang duduk bersandar ke dinding. Disebelahnya, Miwa duduk, dan di depan Miwa, Ren duduk sambil menghadap belakang. Seharusnya, kursi kosong disebelah Ren ini diisi oleh Koutei, tapi anak berambut coklat muda—Koutei—itu sedang bermain Vanguard bersama Gai.

Pensil mulai diputar. Lama kelamaan pensil itu berhenti berputar dan ternyata ujung yang tajam mengarah ke arah Miwa.

"Truth or dare?" Ren bertanya pada Miwa.

"Truth" Miwa menjawab.

"Baiklah...um...Siapa perempuan yang sedang kau suka? Dan jelaskan kenapa kau suka padanya?" Ren mengeluarkan pertanyaannya.

Miwa terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu, tapi dia tetap menjawabnya. "Um...hehe. Aku sedang suka dengan Kourin-chan. Alasannya...gara-gara si Morikawa suka mengajak aku bertemu dia, lama-lama aku jadi suka"

Ren terkikik mendengar pernyataan Miwa, sedangkan Kai hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, Ren. Truth or dare?" Miwa bertanya.

"Um...dare" Ren menjawab.

"Hehe...sekarang kau hampiri Asaka, lalu kau katakan padanya persis seperti ini, "Asaka, bisa ajarkan aku untuk menjadi jelek sepertimu?"" Miwa tersenyum iseng, sementara Ren hanya menelan ludah karena takut.

Dengan perlahan Ren menghampiri Asaka.

"Asaka, bisa ajarkan aku untuk menjadi jelek sepertimu?" Ren menampilkan senyumnya—yang terlihat ketakutan—sambil berharap Asaka akan tau kalau dia cuma bercanda. Tapi Asaka tidak tau hal itu. Gadis berambut biru itu segera berdiri dan menonjok perut Ren. Ren menahan rasa sakitnya dan kembali ke hadapan kedua temannya—Kai dan Miwa.

"Aku berhasil" Ren tersenyum sambil menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

Miwa berusaha menahan tawanya, sedangkan Kai sedang menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Karena kita berdua sudah selesai, sekarang giliranmu Kai" Ren tersenyum. Sepertinya rasa sakit—akibat tonjokan Asaka—tadi telah hilang.

"Truth or dare?" Miwa menatap Kai.

Kai berpikir sebentar. "Dare" dia menjawab dengan tenang.

Miwa dan Ren terlihat bingung. Tapi, tiba-tiba Miwa menampilkan senyum iblisnya.

"Aku tantang kau untuk berkata pada Misaki, persis seperti ini, "Misaki, kau begitu cantik. Aku mencintaimu". Setelah itu kau cium pipinya" Miwa makin melebarkan senyum iblisnya dan Ren pun ikut memakai senyum itu.

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu" Kai menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Pecundang...pecundang..~" Miwa mulai meledek Kai.

"Baik. Akan kulakukan" Kai pasrah. Saat hendak berdiri, Ren menahan tangannya.

"Eits, jangan sekarang. Nanti saat istirahat kan kelas kosong, baru kau lakukan itu" Ren tersenyum—seolah dia baru saja membantu Kai.

Kai hanya memutar bola matanya, kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya.

* * *

_"KRING..."_

Bel istirahat di Miyaji Academy berbunyi. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas—termasuk Ren dan Miwa—meninggalkan Kai dan Misaki—yang sedang membaca buku—di dalam kelas.

Karena dia telah selesai membaca buku yang dipegangnya itu, Misaki berniat keluar kelas. Misaki hampir melewati pintu kelas itu, tapi Kai segera menarik lengannya.

Kai menarik Misaki sehingga mereka saling bertatapan. Mata biru Misaki bertemu dengan mata hijau Kai.

"M-misaki, k-kau begitu cantik. A-aku mencintaimu" Kai berbicara dengan gugup. Setelah mengatakan itu, Kai mencium pipi Misaki. Hal itu membuat wajah Misaki memerah. Dengan segera dia mendorong Kai—yang sedari tadi menahannya—dan segera keluar dari kelas itu.

"Bagus Kai, kau menyelesaikan tantanganmu" Ren dan Miwa keluar dari balik pintu—tempat mereka bersembunyi sedari tadi. Kai hanya menatap mereka datar.

Dalam hati Kai merasa bersalah pada Misaki.

**MISAKI'S POV**

"Apa yang tadi dia lakukan" pikirku sambil berlari menuju lokerku.

Karena sedang istirahat lorong ini kosong. Aku berani bertaruh, pasti murid-murid yang lain sedang berada di kafetaria.

Kubuka lokerku, dan kuambil sebuah kaca. Kulihat wajahku lewat pantulan di kaca.

Merah. Sangat merah. Aku memasukkan kaca itu ke dalam loker dan menutup lokerku itu.

Tentu saja wajahku merah! Itu adalah pertama kali aku di cium laki-laki yang bukan keluargaku.

Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menghilangkan semburat merah ini.

_"KRING..."_

Bel tanda istirahat telah usai berbunyi. Aku kembali ke kelas dengan wajah yang sudah normal.

**NORMAL POV**

Bel telah berbunyi, dan murid-murid menunggu guru sejarah—pelajaran terakhir hari ini—untuk masuk ke kelas mereka.

Orang yang ditunggu-tunggu pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Mark Whiting—biasa dipanggil Mr. Mark—guru sejarah kelas 3-3.

"Baiklah anak-anak hari ini ada...tes dadakan!" Mr. Mark berteriak semangat, sedangkan murid-murid langsung lemas seketika.

* * *

Tes telah usai dan kini, Mr. Mark sedang menilai hasil tes itu. Setelah dinilai, dia membagikannya pada masing-masing murid.

_"KRING..."_

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Murid-murid segera berhamburan keluar kelas.

Misaki juga ingin keluar dari kelas itu, tapi Mr. Mark memanggil namanya.

"Misaki"

"Ya. Ada apa sensei?" Misaki menghampiri gurunya itu.

"Bisa kau bantu aku?" Mr. Mark tersenyum. Tepat Di sebelahnya, seorang pria—berambut coklat dan bermata hijau—berdiri dengan wajah datar.

"Bantu apa, sensei?"

"Nilai Kai sangat jelek, bisakah hari ini kau beri dia pelajaran tambahan? Aku ada urusan yang tak bisa ditunda"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena, nilaimu yang paling tinggi. Jadi kau mau?"

Misaki menatap Kai sebentar, lalu menjawab, "baiklah, sensei"

* * *

**MISAKI'S POV**

"Jadi itulah intinya. Kau mengerti, Kai?" Aku menatap pria di depanku ini. Pria itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali menyalin catatan yang kutulis di papan tulis.

Setelah melihat dia selesai menyalin, aku bertanya, "ada pertanyaan?"

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak ada yang mau dia tanyakan.

Merasa tugasku telah selesai, aku mengambil tasku dan hendak keluar dari kelas, tetapi tiba-tiba tangannya menarik tanganku, dan dengan segera dia mendorong punggungku sehingga aku bersandar pada dinding, sedangkan tangan kanannya berada di sebelah kepalaku.

"Ada apa?" Aku menatap wajahnya dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahku.

"Untuk yang tadi, saat istirahat, aku minta maaf. Miwa menjebakku dengan permainan konyolnya" dia menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Tak apa. Aku tak marah" Aku hanya memberikannya senyum.

**KAI'S POV**

"Dia tersenyum. Dia tersenyum padaku! Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini! Jujur saja senyumannya itu sangat menawan. Tunggu...apa tadi aku memujinya? ini bukan seperti diriku! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi seperti ini?" Pikirku dalam hati.

"Tunggu! Jangan bilang aku jatuh cinta pada gadis dihadapanku ini! Tidak mungkin! Aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta! Atau mungkin?" Pikirku lagi.

Padahal aku sudah berusaha menutup hatiku, tapi mengapa gadis ini dapat membuatku merasakan perasaan itu lagi?

Cinta. Sesuatu yang selalu aku hindari. Hanya karena satu alasan, aku takut. Aku takut kehilangan orang yang kucintai lagi. Aku teringat saat ayah dan ibuku meninggal. Mereka orang yang kucintai, tapi mereka meninggalkanku.

"Kai? Kau tak apa?" Suaranya menyadarkanku.

"A-aku tak apa" aku membalikkan badanku, berharap dia tidak melihat mataku yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kai, kau kenapa?" Dia bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar cemas.

"Tak ada" aku mencoba untuk bersikap datar.

"Kai," dia menarik bahuku, sehingga sekarang aku kembali menghadapnya. "Kau menangis?"

Aku hanya terdiam selama beberapa detik, tak mampu berbicara.

"Aku tak mau kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi" aku berkata dengan suara parau.

"Tenanglah, aku disini" dia mengucapkannya dengan suara penuh perhatian.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku janji takkan pernah meninggalkanmu, karena kau temanku" dia melanjutkan.

Perasaanku campur aduk mendengarnya. Aku senang karena dia berjanji takkan meninggalkanku, tapi aku kecewa karena dia hanya menganggapku 'teman'.

Dengan tiba-tiba kudekap tubuhnya. "Tolong tetap seperti ini untuk sementara" aku memohon.

**MISAKI'S POV**

"Dia memelukku. Dia benar-benar memelukku! Oh, Kami-sama! Kenapa jantungku terasa berdebar-debar?" Pikirku dalam hati.

Aku merasa bahunya mulai bergetar. Apa? Ini tak mungkin terjadi, kan? Kai, pria super dingin ini, menangis. Dan yang lebih anehnya, dia menangis sambil mendekap tubuhku.

Dengan lembut, aku mulai membalas dekapannya, dan mulai mengelus rambut coklatnya—entah kenapa tanganku melakukan itu.

"Tenanglah, menangislah agar kau lega. Aku disini" ucapku untuk menenangkannya.

**KAI'S POV**

Mendengar perkataannya, entah kenapa, aku merasa perasaanku membaik. Aku merasa lega dan damai dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih" aku melepas pelukanku dan memberikannya senyuman. Senyuman yang tak pernah kuperlihatkan semenjak kedua orang tuaku meninggal.

Aku melihat pipinya mulai memerah. "Imutnya!" Pikirku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulutku, "kau menganggapku sebagai apa?".

**NORMAL POV**

Misaki terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kai.

"Tentu saja sebagai sahabatku" gadis itu menjawab sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain agar wajahnya yang memerah tak terlihat oleh Kai.

Wajah Kai terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan pernyataan Misaki. "Tapi aku tak menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku" Kai menatap Misaki dalam.

"Hah? Lalu kau menganggapku apa?" Misaki balas menatap Kai.

"Aku menganggapmu sebagai..." Ucapan Kai yang menggantung membuat Misaki penasaran.

"Gadis yang kucintai" Kai menatap Misaki dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Mendengar pernyataan Kai, Misaki membulatkan kedua matanya dan pipinya mulai merona.

"Kai, jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tak bercanda. Aku sangat serius" Kai menatap Misaki dengan tatapan serius. Misaki dapat merasakan keseriusan pada setiap kata yang Kai ucapkan.

"Kau tahu? Lupakan saja yang tadi kukatakan" Kai merasa sedikit kecewa, tapi dia tetap melangkah pergi meninggalkan Misaki yang sedang terpaku.

**MISAKI'S POV**

"Apa tadi dia baru mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku? Aku merasa aneh. Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menari di perutku dan jantungku berdebar-debar karena bahagia" pikirku dalam hati.

Aku melihatnya meninggalkanku. Aku merasa kecewa melihatnya. Tanpa sadar aku menarik tangannya dan itu membuat dia menatapku.

Entah apa yang kupikirkan saat menarik tangannya, tapi sekarang aku bingung harus mengatakan apa padanya.

Karena tak tau apa yang harus kukatakan, akhirnya aku berkata, "jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku. A-aku mencintaimu".

Kulihat dia membulatkan kedua mata hijaunya.

"Benarkah?" Dia bertanya sambil menatapku.

"Benarkah aku mencintainya? Benarkah aku menyayanginya lebih dari sahabat?" Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

Aku mengingat berbagai hal yan telah kita lalui bersama, dan memang setiap aku hanya berdua dengannya, jantungku terasa berdebar. Tapi, tiap kali aku bersamanya, aku merasa aman dan nyaman.

Sekarang aku yakin. Aku yakin kalau perasaanku ini adalah... Cinta

"Ya benar. A-aku mencintaimu" aku menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan lembut.

**NORMAL POV**

Kai menatap wajah Misaki dengan iris hijaunya. Dia dapat melihat kejujuran dari mata gadis di depannya ini.

Dengan segera, Kai mendekap Misaki, dan berbisik, "terima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah bersedia berada di sisiku"

Misaki tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari sahabatnya—atau sekarang bisa dibilang kekasihnya—ini.

"Sama-sama" Misaki tersenyum pada Kai.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Biru bertemu hijau. Perlahan-lahan wajah mereka makin mendekat, dan akhirnya bibir mereka saling bertemu. Mereka saling berbagi ciuman.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik, tapi wajah mereka berdua sudah sangat memerah.

"Ciuman pertamaku" Misaki berbisik pelan sambil meraba bibirnya. Walau Misaki sudah berbisik, Kai masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Jadi itu ciuman pertamamu?" Kai berkata dengan wajah datarnya.

"I-iya. Memang kenapa? Kau mau memamerkan diri, kalau sudah banyak perempuan yang kau cium?" Misaki mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak. Itu tadi ciuman pertamaku juga, karena kau cinta pertamaku" Kai mengaku masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Wajah Misaki merona. Dia bahagia mendengar pernyataan Kai. Melihat wajah Misaki merona, Kai tersenyum kecil. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah pipi Misaki, dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Kau sangat imut saat pipiku merona" Kai mengelus pipi Misaki.

"Hentikan!" Misaki mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah yang makin memerah.

"Hahaha...benarkan! Kau lebih imut seperti ini" Kai tertawa kecil sedangkan Misaki mengerucutkan bibirnya—lagi.

"Misaki, sekarang kau adalah kekasihku. Dan aku akan melindungi dan menjagamu. Aku takkan meninggalkanmu, aku janji" Kai menatap Misaki dengan tatapan lembut.

"Aku juga berjanji takkan meninggalkanmu, Kai" Misaki balas menatap Kai.

* * *

"Hehe...kita berhasil, Ren" Miwa menatap 'partner' disampingnya. Ren hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Mereka berdua—Miwa dan Ren—tengah bersembunyi di antara semak-semak. Mereka melihat semua yang Misaki dan Kai lakukan lewat jendela yang terletak di depan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Suara seorang lelaki menginterupsi 'pengamatan' mereka. Ren dan Miwa menengok kebelakang, dan melihat Koutei sedang berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Kami baru saja menyatukan sepasang hati yang saling mencintai" Ren tersenyum. Dan Miwa mengangguk-angguk, menyetujui perkataan Ren.

Koutei menatap mereka bingung. Tapi, tiba-tiba, wajah Koutei terlihat syok.

"Jangan bilang kalian saling menyatukan hati" ucap Koutei, masih dengan tatapan syok-nya.

"Hah?" Ren dan Miwa berkata bersamaan.

"Tch. Kalian ini kok bisa begitu sih?" Koutei menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seolah-olah dia adalah seorang ayah yang sedang menasihati kedua putranya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Miwa dan Ren makin tidak mengerti.

"Kalian gay kan?" Koutei menunjuk Miwa dan Ren.

"E-eh, bukan begitu! Bukan kami yang saling mencintai. Tapi,..."

"Sudah tak usah mengelak lagi" Koutei menatap tajam ke arah mereka berdua.

Dan sore Miwa dan Ren pun diisi dengan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada Koutei—agar tidak terjadi salah paham yang dapat menyebabkan nama baik mereka berdua tercemar.

* * *

**Author's** **note:**

**Jadi gimana? Semoga bagus ya hehe :) cerita ini sudah pernah saya publish, tapi karena terlalu banyak kekurangan, saya tulis ulang. Semoga** **kali ini, kekurangannya tidak terlalu banyak ya. Akhir kata, mohon** **REVIEW nya ^^**

**~Maritha El Sephira~**


End file.
